Once A Killer Always A Killer
by EvilTwin829
Summary: Hannibal's past comes back and it might be for the worst.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Lecter but I do own my charcters.**

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. McLarmen but your daughter needs help. She may be quiet but she's dangerous." Alexandra's fifth grade teacher told Alex's parents at the parent teacher conference.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. McLarmen said with a worried face. The teacher took a big breath and tried to think of how to these parents about their child.

"She has an anger management problem, so to say. Whenever she gets mad at a child, she bites them 'til they bleed." Mr. McLarmen just stared in disbelief.

"That's… no she wouldn't… she couldn't… it's…" Mr. McLarmen just couldn't believe that his perfect little angel would even think about doing something like that. Mrs. McLarmen looked out the window at her daughter then at the floor.

Alex on the other hand was sitting on a swing watching the other kids running around and having fun. One kid walked up to her then all of them did and just started teasing her. You could see in her eyes that she was getting real mad.

"Oh look I think she's getting mad. You can't bite all of us, can you?" the first kid said with his short brown hair blowing in the wind. She looked around then at just him and stood up.

"You're right I can't." every one of the kids were shocked that she spoke.

"But I only need to kill one to get to all of you." Alex said with a smile and with one quick dash she slammed him hard against the swing set pole. And with one last breath the color left his blue eyes. His body fell to the ground and no one moved, to afraid that they would be next if they did.

"No one say a word to anyone, got it!?!" She told them in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear and they all moved their heads in agreement. The teacher finally looked out the window to find all the kids just standing there staring at the ground.

"What in the world is going on?" the teacher said standing up and walking out the door to the kids.

"Oh my god!" she said after pushing past them and seeing the dead kid. Alex by then had moved to where it looked like she was stunned too. Alex's parents had followed in a rush to see if it was their child. They called the ambulance but it didn't matter he was dead and nothing was bringing him back.

"I need to talk to Hannibal Lecter, NOW!" Clarice said coming up to the guard at the gate. He looked at her then let her in and she walked over to the chair that sat just beyond Hannibal's cell.

"I need you to look at this case file." Clarice said sitting down in the chair.

"Clarice, what would I get in return?" Hannibal said walking over to the glass that bound him to the room he was in.

"Look, I don't have time for this Hannibal." She said standing up.

"I have a dead child and twenty-five shocked kids that aren't talking. If you don't mind I'd like to know who killed the kid." Hannibal looked at her.

"Clarice, I thought you only came to me if it was a mastermind?" he smiled and Clarice was getting real annoyed at his little games.

"I'm not here to play games Mr. Lecter. I'm here because what ever kid did this they are keeping everyone silent." Hannibal's smile never faded even when he agreed and she put the case file into the metal slider and pushed it to him. He read through the file and then went back to a girl's picture but not just any girl no, Alex's picture. He took it out and held it up for Clarice to see.

"Who are the girl's parents?" Hannibal said holding it to the glass.

"Alexandra McLarmen? I believe her parents are Lawerence and Annabelle McLarmen, why?" she was a little confused.

"Do you know Annabelle's maiden name?" apparently Hannibal knew her.

" Yeah the report said that it was Taylor, Annabelle Taylor." She said looking at the case file he held in his hands.

"Do you mind asking her to come see me? I'd like to talk to an old friend." Hannibal said putting the file back in the slider but kept Alex's picture.

"Annabelle? How would she even know someone like you? She's just a sweet little women." When Clarice met Annabelle she wouldn't have even suspected that she knew Hannibal.

"Just want to ask her a few questions about her daughter." He didn't take his eyes off Alex's picture even when Clarice left.

"Hannibal Lecter?" Annabelle repeated when Clarice told her the news.

"Yes ma'am. He would like to talk to you." Clarice repeated herself.

"How would a monster like that even know her name?" Lawerence started yelling.

"And how do you know him? Don't even think of saying it's form the newspapers." He was yelling at Annabelle now.

"Calm down, I knew him before anyone knew he was a killer. That's all, alright?" Annabelle told her husband and he calmed a little.

"Okay but still, why would he want to talk to you?" he said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure, I haven't even seen him for about eleven years. And hell maybe he can help solve this case. He is a mastermind after all." She said taking his hand in hers.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." She dropped his hand and stood up.

"No you can't! I mean… he doesn't like strangers." She tried to cover up the first thing that said.

"But…" he started.

"I need you to stay with Alex. I don't want her anywhere near that man." He nodded his head in agreement. Then looked at his daughter through the window of Clarice's office that he was sitting in. Alex was sitting on a chair watching each person as they went by her.

"Where is the girl's picture? It's not in the case file." Clarice's boss said after opening the door.

"Hannibal Lecter kept it. Is that a problem, sir?" Clarice said looking from the parents to her boss.

"Why could he keep it?" he didn't like the fact that this monster had a little girl's picture.

"Well I don't know maybe you should go and ask him? Oh that's right he won't even talk to you." Clarice then looked back at Lawerence and Annabelle.

"We'll talk to you later." And with that they went out the door and headed for their daughter.

"May I go with you mommy?" Alex asked as soon as they reached her. You see Alex spent most of her time learning to read lips. That was the reason she never talked, she was watching. So she knew that whole conversation without actually being in the room.

"Go with me, where?" her mother didn't as much about her daughter as she thought.

"To see Hannibal Lecter silly. I want to know why has my picture." Annabelle was shocked not only at the fact that she wanted to meet Hannibal but that she knew what they were talking about.

"Honey I really don't think…" Annabelle started to tell her daughter that is wasn't a good idea, but Alex didn't care.

"If you don't let me then I'll find a different way there." Alex just giggled and smiled at her mother.

"Then we'll all go." Lawerence said looking from his daughter to his wife.

"We're here on Hannibal's request." Annabelle said looking at the guard.

"Lady, Hannibal will only see you and the kid." The security guard said looking at the man.

"Fine." She said without a second thought. Then the gate opened and her and Alex went though, then the gate closed behind them. They walked up to the chair that sits infront of Hannibal's cell. She made Alex sit in it.

"Hello Annabelle." Hannibal said as soon as she saw him.

"Long time no see, for me." Annabelle said keeping a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Where's your husband, Annabelle? Didn't he want to see an old friend of yours?" Hannibal didn't take an eye off her.

"No, the guard wouldn't let him in." she replied wondering why in the world he would want to see her husband.

"That guard doesn't know left from right. Just tell him that the man is allowed in." Hannibal said with a smile.

"No! Now I'm here what did you want?" she just wanted to get Alex out of there as quick as possible.

"I can't just see how an old friend is doing?" Alex looked up at her mom, who wasn't paying attention to her. Then she looked at Hannibal who looked back and smiled.

"Actually I wanted to see Alexandra, but if I had said that then she would never have come. So if Alexandra really was your daughter then she would have come out of curiosity." Alex didn't take her eyes off this man that knew her and her mother so well.

"You're right and now we're leaving." Annabelle looked at her daughter and this time it was Alex that wasn't paying attention.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Alex said walking over to the glass and looking up at Hannibal. He bent down to her height and smiled.

"I've seen those eyes before and not form your mother. Don't you agree Annabelle?" Alex got the point and turned towards her mother. Annabelle looked from her daughter to Hannibal and back again. She realized what he meant; Alexandra had Hannibal's blood thirst eyes.

**AH! My first Hannibal Lecter. I'm not smart enough to think of what he would say so I guest. And I hope that you like it R&R.**


End file.
